


We've Got Work to Do

by Septembers_coda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Romance, Sassy, Sweet/Hot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septembers_coda/pseuds/Septembers_coda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ever-adaptable Dean makes it work for him when comes back to the motel after a night out to find Sam and Cas in a delicate position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Work to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Although it’s PWP and definitely stands alone, this could be read as a sequel to my Sastiel Big Bang, Trinity: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1087075/chapters/2187062

Sam rolled over, waking happily as he brushed against Cas. Since he and Dean had worked out their “arrangement”—along with saving the world and staving off the apocalypse, always a nice bene—it seemed to him that he slept warmer and better than he ever had. Knowing that everyone he loved was in one bed, within arm’s reach, created a contentment in him such as he had never known or imagined.

Well, usually they were all there in one bed. Dean had insisted he needed to be with women from time to time, and last night had been one of those nights. So he was not just on the other side of Cas as usual. 

Which meant he and Cas were alone.

Sam stretched out his long legs, luxuriating in the extra space, the respite from their lives he and Cas had always been able to create between them. 

Cas stirred, too. As he had gotten closer to human, he had not seemed to lose much of his angelic power, but he did need to sleep now, and had developed other human habits Sam found quite charming—like his tendency to wake in a _very_ affectionate mood.

“Sam,” Cas murmured, sliding against him. Sure enough, Sam felt Cas’s erection brush the back of his thighs as his arms came around him. Cas’s mouth opened warmly against his shoulder and he felt slow heat begin to course through him.

“Mmm… morning, angel,” Sam said softly, turning in Cas’s arms. Cas sought his mouth eagerly. He never got enough of kissing.

They kissed with increasing heat for several minutes, Cas’s hands exploring him with tender wonder. The way Cas touched his body always made Sam feel it was something more than just a home for his mind, more than something to take care of so it was strong and fast enough to serve him, keep him alive in this hazardous life. Cas touched him like he was something beautiful to be revered, and the arousal soon became almost unbearable.

He was about to do something about this when Cas, with his ever-perfect timing, rolled onto his belly. “Please, Sam,” he panted, pushing up onto his knees.

Because, of course, there was something else Cas never got enough of.

Sam folded himself over Cas’s prostrate body, pressing his chest to his back, kissing and biting gently at the back of his neck as he found the tube of lube. Cas’s moans grew frantic as Sam opened him gently with lubed fingers and positioned his hips against the back of his thighs; Cas arched impatiently against him as Sam found his way in, then—

Then the motel room door opened. Sam started and clutched protectively at Cas, who gasped as the motion drove Sam into him. Cas barely looked up, vaguely smiling at Dean as he hastily closed the door behind him. He must have known Dean was coming.

Sam looked anxiously at his brother. Though their arrangement was clear, there could still be feelings of jealousy or awkwardness, so he was relieved when Dean just grinned. “Don’t let me interrupt,” he said, setting down his duffle and taking in the scene with raised eyebrows.

“Dean,” Cas murmured sensuously, rocking back against Sam and making him gasp. “I’m glad… you’re here… Sam, don’t stop…”

“Glad I didn’t miss the party,” Dean said, shedding his clothes. Sam couldn’t help laughing. He should have known Dean, of all people, would find a way to always be comfortable with this.

More than comfortable—as Sam continued moving gently in Cas, Dean, naked now, came to stand by the edge of the bed. He knelt for a moment and kissed Cas, who moaned and pressed hard back against Sam, who helplessly increased his speed. Dean stood up slowly, allowing Cas to trail kisses down his torso, until Cas groped Dean with both hands, eagerly guiding him into his mouth.

Sam, tamping down his urgency at this intense flood of sensuality, rocked Cas gently, holding back as long as he could, watching Dean clutch at Cas’s hair and arch his back as Cas sucked greedily, moaning deep in his throat. The moans and soft cries of all three of them soon blended together until Sam came first with a deep, sobbing groan. Trembling, he fell back on the bed, and Cas gave a moan of protest as he slid out of him.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Dean murmured hoarsely, “I got you…” He stopped the movements of Cas’s head with his hands, withdrawing from his mouth, and turned him around, pushing him down onto Sam, who wrapped his arms around Cas happily. Cas kissed Sam urgently as Dean mounted him almost roughly, thrusting hard into him, shoving him into Sam’s body. Cas’s cries crescendoed to wails of ecstasy as Sam caressed him, kissed him deep and hard, slid his hand between their bodies to tug gently at Cas until he came in a hot, wet surge on Sam’s belly. Dean’s groans blended with Cas’s cries and he came too, collapsing forward on Cas, and they were all three piled together in an ecstatically messy tangle of limbs, panting gradually into silence.

Slowly they eased into a more comfortable arrangement, with Cas cuddled between them, his head cradled on Sam’s chest, Dean’s arm curled around Cas’s waist, his head on the pillow next to Cas’s outflung arm, which he kissed with uncharacteristic tenderness.

Sam glanced surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye at Dean over Cas’s body. He knew these stolen moments, with Cas between them, were the most vulnerability his brother would ever show him. Dean looked ten years younger. On his sleepy, unguarded face was an expression of innocent happiness that cracked Sam’s heart. Some years ago he had begun to wonder if he would ever see such a look on Dean’s face again, and his heart cracked further as he saw it begin to melt away. Dean’s jaw clenched; his eyes hardened slightly as he looked at the newspaper clippings they had pinned to the wall and the books piled on the table—the evidence for their latest case.

“Um—I guess checkout is pretty soon,” Dean said gruffly, struggling to sit up. “Time we got on the road, anyway.”

“Dean,” said Sam, holding up his hand to stop him. “I didn’t find any new leads last night. It can wait. Let me call the front desk and get us another day here.” He gave him a conspiratorial smile, and nodded down at Cas, still curled sleepily against him. “I’m guessing Cas won’t mind,” he said, caressing the angel, who moaned in response.

Dean looked down at them, and suddenly grinned bigger than ever. “Best idea you ever had, little brother,” he said.

“Put out the Do Not Disturb sign,” Sam answered, picking up the phone. As he looked down at Cas, who looked back at him with eyes lighting up, he said, meaning it quite differently than he ever had, “We’ve got work to do.”

~ The End ~


End file.
